Nine Months of Hell
by Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's
Summary: What happens when a female spy and assassin accidentally gets pregnant and wont tell anyone? Well, I can tell you that it's not the prettiest sight in the world.
1. Agents

Damia - "We were reading this story earlier about one of our beloved girls getting pregnant, but she was twenty-something, married, and could stay at home. Not to mention that she got to skip all those 'lovely' pregnancy bonuses,"

  


Solatina - "Such as swollen ankles, severe mood swings, fetishes, back aches, cravings, something kicking you from the inside, and let's not forget my personal fave, MORNING SICKNESS,"

  


Wren - "So they decided some poor fictional character was going to have ot go through that . . . And they wont change their minds,"

  


Solatina - "Yes, one of our beloved scouts will have to deal with it. Un-married, still a high schooler, and with a job,"

  


Damia - "This story will start before Mommy meets Daddy, go through all nine months (no skipping like in some stories) and keep going until I get bored. I don't know if these couples will stick, but this is how it's starting out. Wren and Solatina, if you would do the honors?"

  


Wren - "Michiru and Haruka,"

  


Solatina - "They make a great couple, if you have a problem with same sex pairings, pull your head out of your ass, it's no longer the 20th century,"

  


Wren - "Minako and Heero,"

  


Solatina - "What? You have a problem? Blow yourself 'cause I don't care. Opposites attract,"

  


Damia - "Watch the language,"

  


Solatina - "Screw ratings,"

  


Wren - "Setsuna and Trowa,"

  


Solatina - "Strong Silent type meets Beautiful Mysterious type, need I say more?"

  


Wren - "Makoto and Duo,"

  


Solatina - "She cooks, he eats,"

  


Wren - "Ami and Wufei,"

  


Solatina - "Wufei's not really anti-female, he just doesn't think that they should do things they can't handle. He's also a scholar, like Ami, so live with it. That pairs absolutely concrete,"

  


Damia - "I don't know if I want Hotaru and Rei to be together or if they should be single, or if they should have different people. You'll have to review and let me know on that one,"

  


Wren - "Damia doesn't own SM or GW,"

  


Solatina - "All scary lawyer dudes must exit the premises at this time,"

  


Damia - "And all readers must go on with the story,"

  


  


  


Summary - What happens when a female spy and assassin accidentally gets pregnant and wont tell anyone? Well, I can tell you that it's not the prettiest sight in the world. 

  


~*~*~*~*

And Then There Was One

~*~*~*~*

  


  


The three girls stood together and looked at the door in front of them. They were all wearing skin tight leather body suits. The smallest of the three stood in powder blue with darker accents. Her shoes were flat heeled ankle boots and her dark blue hair was short and shaggy. The tallest had a grass green body suit with brown lines and she wore ankle boots with an inch heel. Her auburn hair was up in a high ponytail. The medium one wore a red suit with black lining. Her black and purple hair hung straight to her mid-thigh and her ankle boots had three inch spike heels.

"Let's blow it up," The medium one said with a shrug.

"Why is your answer always end with blowing something up?" The small one asked with a sigh.

"Because that's the fun way to do it," The tallest said with a shrug.

"Fine, but let's only blow the handle so that we don't set off to many alarms," The small one said.

"Calm down Frost, we know you can get around all the alarms in a few seconds," The tall one said with a shrug.

"Flash has a point. They haven't created a system you can't get into yet," The medium one said with a smile.

"Fine, I suppose you're right," Frost said with a shrug. 

"So can we blow it?" Flash asked with a smile.

"Flare, blow the handle," Frost said. She walked over to a tiny key pad and stuck a device into it. She slid a mini computer into her hands and started to type quickly. There was a small explosion behind her, and she sighed.

"Oops," Flash said merrily.

"I could have sworn that I asked for the handle to blow, not the entire door," Frost said with a growl.

"We didn't blow the entire door. You would know that if you had looked," Flare told her snobbishly. Frost turned and looked at the door. She raised an eyebrow as the other two giggled.

"Blowing ¾ of the door is the same as blowing the entire door. The alarms are all off for the next two hours. Let's do this," Frost said. They all took out goggle things that were the same color as their uniforms and clicked a button over one ear. Figures started to pop up in front of them, but they could still see in front of them.

"According to the doctor, the rooms we want are on the top floor," Flash said. They walked over to the elevators and pushed the buttons. They rode it up to the 34th floor and got off.

"The door at the end," Flash said with a smile.

"Let's move," Flare said. She walked in the front to the door. Flash was in the middle, looking from side to side, and Frost was walking backwards. Rei pulled a tiny lock picking kit out of one of the many pockets that the girls had in their suits, and started on the door. Forty seconds later the door opened and she walked in, the others right behind. 

"All the chairs, right?" Frost asked.

"Correct," Flash said with a nod. They looked at the long table in front of them and at the twelve chairs.

"Let's get started," Frost said. She wiggled her gloved fingers and started to put a layer of touch reactant poison on the largest chair. after that was done she used a small knife and cut a small hole in one of the seams. In it she put a tiny bug. After it was in she put a second coat of the poison on the chair. The three girls did the same thing to all the rest of the chairs and then placed more bugs in the obvious places round the room. 

The three walked down the hall and each kicked open a door to a different office. They belonged to the three VP's for the company. They put obvious bugs all over the room and then put a few more around that they knew would never be found. They put obvious little bombs that would do minimal damage if left alone. The girls met at the elevator four minutes later.

"Security room?" Flare asked.

"Of course," Flash said with a smile. The three got on the elevator and rode it down to level 4, which was underground. That was the security level. The walked in and Flash took out a small pen that was actually a laser and cut a large door in the gate. Frost walked to the cameras and pulled all of the disks (they're like DVD's). She handed them to flare and pulled out one of her own. She rubbed a soft cloth over it to make sure there were no prints and put it in. She held out her hand to Flash, who put the pen she had used earlier in Frost's hand. Frost very carefully melted the opening so that it no longer opened and then hacked into the mainframe so that it would keep playing over and over without stopping on every computer and television in the building. They left out the front door again.

"What was on it this time?" Flash asked with a grin as they stood beside the three motorcycles.

"Some old show I found from back in the day," Frost said with a shrug.

"How back?" Flare asked.

"Uh, like back in 1960 AD I think, IT's called Gilligan's Island. I watched part of it, it was pretty cute. I think we should watch it friday," Frost said with a grin. She and the other two sat on their bikes, which were all black and silver, took off the goggles and put them in another pocket. They attached a small device to their ears and then put a sticky part on their cheek. They had helmets that matched their suits and they put them on and took off. They sped to the 'empty' warehouse in the Sanq kingdom. Flare pressed a button on the handle on her bike and a part of the side walk in front of the warehouse started to go down and form a ramp. The girls went down. Twenty feet from a small group of people the girls skidded sideways and put their feet on the ground. They were in perfect harmony with each other, almost as if they had been practicing for years. They were still about five feet from the others.

"Witness?" asked a tall woman with short sandy blonde hair and teal eyes.

"Nope," Flash said with a smirk.

"Problems?" Asked a woman with shoulder length wavy teal hair and matching eyes.

"None," Frost answered.

"Have fun?" Asked the youngest said with a grin. She had chin length dark purple hair and purple eyes.

"Of course," Flare said with a grin.

"So long as you're all right," Another girl said. She had knee length blonde hair which was kept out of her face by a red bow.

"Where's Setsuna?" Frost asked.

"Time Gates," The sandy blonde answered.

"Hello, Serenity and Mamoru gave up crystal Tokyo to become Goddess of the Moon and Protector of Earth so that we could live normal lives, That's not going to happen if she keeps taking off to look after the timelines," Flare said with a growl.

"Look Rei, we know that you are still upset at the queen, but you have to realize that she was only thinking about us," The teal haired woman answered. (Damia - Alright, you all know who they are so I'm going to just say their names)

"Let's talk about something else," Hotaru said with a sigh. 

"Guess what?" Minako said with a huge smile.

"What?" Rei asked.

"I'm getting a huge bonus and I'm going to be on the cover of Vogue's next issue," She said excitedly.

"Good Job Minako," Ami said happily. It had been her idea for all of them to follow their dreams after they had been reborn together. 

Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru were all 17, Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto were 16, and Hotaru was 15. Setsuna was a fashion designer, Haruka was a race car driver, Michiru was a violinist and painter, Minako was a super model, Makoto owned a chain of five star restaurants, Ami ran the best hospital chain in the Sanq kingdom and possibly the colonies as well, Rei was a singer and song writer, and Hotaru was a normal girl that collected lamps. (Damia - "I believe that's what Hotaru's dream is, to be a regular child) 

At least that's what people saw on the outside. The truth was they had fought so long in their past lives, that they turned into spies and assassins to fight for what they believe in. Of course, it would probably be quite disconcerting to some to realize that they still have some of their powers, but no transformation. Ami can freeze things and is still a genius, Haruka can move faster than anyone else and can control wind, Michiru can control water, Pluto still has the ability to go to the time gates, Hotaru can heal people, Rei can still use her psychic abilities and turn things to fire, Makoto can call thunder and Lightening and control plant life, and Minako can change peoples emotions as well as sense their emotions. 

"Did they wire the money?" Rei asked Michiru.

"Fifty million," Michiru said with a smile.

"Good, the other half will be coming as soon as Orange Stock and Bonds, inc. has another board meeting," Ami said with a smile

"In other words, tomorrow," Makoto said with a grin.

"This is the life," Haruka said with a smile.

"School starts next week," Ami said with a smile.

"I take it back," Haruka groaned.

"Calm down sweetheart, it's not that bad," Michiru said with a smile.

"None of us have to be in school, so why od we have to be in school?" Minako growled.

"Well that made sense," Hotaru said sarcastically.

"You know what I meant, If we're all smart enough to have graduated both high school and college, why is Relena still forcing us to go?" 

"Because Heero said more than three syllables to you," Rei said with a grin.

"Is it my fault that Mr. Heero Yui talks to us? NO," Minako shouted the last part.

"Live with it," Michiru said with a shrug of her shoulders. 

"She's driving me insane, did I mean to knock him to the ground? NO, Did I mean to stop on his fingers? NO. Did I mean to hit him in the head with a basketball? NO," Hotaru smiled.

"Did you mean to flirt? NO, that's your personality. Did you mean to smile that dazzling smile when he nodded at you? No, that's your personality. Did you mean to dump a plate of spaghetti over his head? Yes, you were pissed off because he told Relena he'd prefer you over her, which got you detention for a week," She said with a smile.

"AAAAHHHHH, I'm going to bed," Minako stood up and walked out of the room. The others soon followed her example.

  



	2. Shopping spree

Damia - "And now a word form our sponsor,"

  


Solatina - "How dumb can you get?"

  


Wren - "I thought it was cute,"

  


Damia - "Shut up, I'm giving ages, and I expect you two to help,"

  


Wren - "Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru are 17,"

  


Damia - "Minako, Rei, Makoto and Ami are 16. Hotaru is 15,"

  


Solatina - "Trowa is 18, the other boys are 17. As is Relena,"

  


Damia - "I No own you no sue,"

  


  


~*~*~*~*

Shopping Spree

~*~*~*~*

  


The next night a TV blared loudly in a room as five boys watched with slight amusement.

"_Orange Stock and Bonds, inc. was broken into last night. The police found a few small explosive devices and bugs. The police left with a warning to keep their eyes open for anymore bugs. The front door and the three VP office doors sustained heavy damage and the press was told that nothing valuable was taken and the minimal danger had passed. Four hours later the twelve board members died at their weekly meetings of unknown causes. As of now the police have no suspects,_" 

One of the boys laughed out loud.

"That was great," He said with a smile.

"Men lost their lives baka, how is that great?" Wufei asked.

"I didn't mean that part, I meant that the people who did this will bring us a bit of competition," Duo said with a smile.

"School starts in three days," Heero commented.

"You just want to see Minako Aino," Duo said with a grin. Heero glared at the other boy. 

"She's a lovely girl Duo," Quatre said with a scolding tone.

"In more ways than one," Duo said with a wink.

"She would have to be in her line of work," Heero said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

"You say that the same way you would say that someone has to be able to swim to be a lifeguard at a pool, when it's not even close to the same thing," Duo said with a frown.

"I saw her on a TV thing the other day," Trowa commented.

"What was she doing?" Quatre asked.

"Modeling," Trowa said with a shrug.

"And I'll bet you anything that she was modeling Miss Meiou's clothes," Duo said with a sneaky grin. Trowa just gave him a steady look.

"Trowa?" Quatre asked with a slight smile. Trowa kept looking at Duo for a few moments and then looked back at the magazine in his hands.

"I knew it," Duo crowed.

"It's not very surprising," Wufei commented.

"I never said it was," Duo said with a shrug.

"So why did you bring up school?" Quatre asked Heero.

"To make sure that you all realize we are not going to go looking for the people who are responsible, because it wouldn't fit with our covers," Heero said.

"I think we should call the girls and see if they want to shop for back-to-school with us," Duo said with a smile. 

"Face it, you're just hoping that Makoto will invite us for lunch," Wufei said with a snort.

"And you don't want to see the lovely Miss Rei?" Duo asked.

"Rei is a friend, nothing else," Wufei said with a glare. Duo shrugged and winked at the others.

"Call," Trowa said.

"YES," Duo raced to the phone on the wall and dialed the number, "Hi Haruka . . . Yeah I'm fine . . . Yes I know that it's 11:30 . . . No, I don't think I'd like that very much . . . Well you see, I'm rather fond of my braid . . . No, I rather like having that part of my anatomy . . . I don't think I like that one either . . . Now that's just anatomically incorrect . . . . . . Hello Michiru . . . yes there was a point . . . The boys and I wanted to know if you would be interested in shopping with us tomorrow at about 1 . . . Alright, see you all tomorrow," He hung up the phone.

"Well?" Quatre asked.

"We'll meet them at the mall tomorrow at 1. That Haruka's got the worst mouth in the kingdom," Duo said shaking his head.

"That's why you hang out with her," Wufei snorted.

"That and the fact that she's famous, completely hot, and knows about vehicles," Duo said with a grin.

"Not to mention that she's dating Michiru," Heero said.

"Which keeps it from looking like I want down her pants," Duo said cheekily.

"Let's just get to bed now," Quatre said. He stood up and went to his room. The others followed suit.

  


~*~*~*

  


"And we're waiting here why?" Rei asked. It was five past one.

"Patience is a virtue," Ami said with a grin.

"But not one enjoyed," Makoto said, equally annoyed. A motorcycle, a jeep, and a corvette all came tearing into the parking lot at the same time. Hotaru smiled.

"They're here," She said with a laugh.

"Duo's gonna ruin the shocks on that hunk of junk if he isn't nice to it," Haruka said. The boys came out and walked over to them. The looked the girls over appreciatively. Having Setsuna as a best friend and room mate was a definite bonus. She helped design everyone's wardrobes. Haruka wore slightly more feminine versions of men's suits, while Michiru preferred things that flowed loosely. Ami liked modest clothes with simple lines, and Minako liked anything that made her look good. Hotaru was a bit of a goth She liked her clothes to be skin tight and daring at the same time as they were loose, flowing and mysterious. Rei and Makoto both liked things they could move in, but Rei's was more skater, and Makoto's more girly.

"Let's go in," Setsuna suggested. Heero had automatically maneuvered himself so that he was beside Minako. They all filed in and stood in a group in the middle of one of the buildings. 

"What are we supposed to be getting anyway?" Duo asked.

"Idiot," Wufei muttered.

"Uh, paper, pencils, that other boring stuff we need for school? After that, SHOPPING SPREE," Hotaru suggested.

"CLOTHES," Minako yelled happily.

"What did you get me into Baka," Wufei growled at Duo. The girls, (minus Ami), and Duo all started arguing over where to go first. Duo wanted a bathing suit store, Minako wanted the new gucci outlet, Setsuna wanted to go to the fabric store, Haruka wanted Car Toys, Hotaru wanted Light of the Moon, Rei wanted Hot Topics, Michiru wanted a music store, and Makoto wanted the cooking store. Ami growled.

"Quiet," She shouted loudly. Everyone looked over at the girl.

"Now, I have decided that we are going in groups, three to be exact. Me, Wufei, Trowa and Setsuna together. Heero, Minako, Hotaru, Duo, and Makoto together. Lastly we have Quatre, Rei, Michiru, and Haruka. Meet back at this point at three. We'll have a late lunch. Sound good?" Ami started off without paying any attention to whether they cared or not. The three groups split up.

  


"Where are we going first?" Duo asked.

"There's a really cute bathing suit store. You reminded me that I need a new one for the pool party," Minako told the boy with a grin.

"The one at our place?" Hotaru asked.

"That's the one," Minako said with a wink.

"I don't know, I never choose the right suit," Makoto complained.

"Then I guess that means that you'll have to go out and ask for opinions," Minako said with a grin.

"I don't really need a new suit," Makoto said quickly.

"Awe, come on Mako, I'll give you good advice, and Heero can grunt," Duo said with a smile. She raised an eyebrow as they walked into a store called '_Fun in the Sun_'. 

"Try this one," Minako tossed a suit to Makoto. Ten minutes later the three of them walked into the changing rooms with about fifteen suits each. "First call," Duo said. Minako giggled at that and the three came out. Duo whistled. Minako's was a yellow bikini was little gold chains holding it together. Her bottoms were string bikini, but the string was a gold chain. The top was triangles of yellow with gold chains around her neck and back. Makoto's was a deep green. It had boy shorts and a simple tube top. Hotaru's was a simple black one piece. Half an hour later the girls bought what they wanted and went to Light of the Moon. A place the Hotaru liked.

"This place smells funny," Duo commented.

"It's called incense braid-boy," Hotaru said dryly. They walked around the store. Hotaru eventually bought a dark plum colored satin dress that was completely covered in an overlay of black lace. It squeezed her top like a corset and hugged her curves until about halfway down her thighs where it belled out. They moved on to the Gucci store.

  


"Now we can go to the fabric store Setsuna," Ami said as they came out of the office supply store. 

"Finally," Setsuna said with a smile. The walked over to 'First Stage' a the largest fabric store in the kingdom.

"Look at that one," She said happily, jumping at a soft silky material. It was a pretty icy blue color and shimmered to midnight blue at certain angles.

"That is gorgeous," Ami said with a smile.

"I designed a new dress for you last night for the first ball of the year. This would be perfect," Setsuna gushed. Trowa raised the eyebrow they could see as his eye twinkled.

"It's much to fine for that," Ami said, eyeing the material with a certain longing that reminded them of a puppy who knew she couldn't have the steak on the table.

"It's fine," Wufei said with a shrug.

"Do you really think so?" Ami asked him. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.

"Do not ask me to elaborate on Onna things Onna," He said. Ami was undaunted.

"My name is Ami not Onna," She said, turning back to Setsuna. 

"I don't care if you think it's better than you need or not. I designed it therefore I choose the fabric and this is perfect," Setsuna handed the bolt of fabric to Trowa with out a second thought. They went through the store and found fabric for all of the other dresses that Setsuna had designed for the first school dance of the year.

(Solatina - "here we go again," Wren - "So what if she goes into detail," Damia - "You all know I want to be a clothing designer. Live with it,")

Haruka was getting a Navy blue suit made of rayon. For michiru they had found a sea green chiffon that was completely sheer and nude raw silk. Setsuna had chosen a deep bottle green satin and maroon lace fabric. For Rei they had found crushed velvet in fire engine red. Minako had gotten a yellow raw silk fabric and they had also picked up orange lace. Makoto had a sugar pink cotton that shimmered slightly. Hotaru had basic black velvet and black silk. 

"We have to meet everyone soon," Ami commented.

"Sword house," Wufei said quickly. Twenty minutes later they were done with that and were walking to the meeting point. They got there and waited for everyone else. Minako's group came first. Heero and Duo were carrying loads of boxes and bags while the girls carried two bags in each hand.

"Looks like you had fun," Ami said with a smile.

"I did," Minako grinned.

"I'm never shopping with them again. They made me carry the bags, and when I told them to do it themselves, Heero pulled his gun on me," Duo whined. Heero ignored the other boy as they put their bags down.

"We got new bathing suits," Hotaru said with a grin.

"We got fabrics for everyone's gowns," Setsuna said with her mysterious smile.

"Gowns? Now I hope you didn't forget me," Came haruka's voice. Setsuna smiled again.

"No, you have a fantastic suit heading your way," She told her.

"Can I see the fabric?" Rei asked.

"No, you will see them when they are finished. You will all be bells of the ball," Setsuna said with a smile.

"That's not exactly hard. Everything you make turns out beautiful," Hotaru said with a smile.

"Why thank you Taru," Setsuna said with a smile.

"Well, if everyone's done," Ami started.

"FOOD," Duo cried, jumping up and down. He grabbed Makoto's arm and started to chant the word.

"That was the plan but if you break my arm and deafen me, I'll never be able to cook again," Makoto told him. he stopped and stared at her with glazed eyes.

"Are we sure he's not related to Usa?" Rei asked.

"Positive," Ami said with a giggle. All of the girls laughed at it and the boys just looked at them.

"Inside joke," Minako said with a grin.

"Can we eat?" Duo asked as his stomach rumbled loudly.

"I guess that we'd better," Haruka agreed.

"Yippee," They all walked to their cars and dumped everything in. Duo had his jeep, Heero had his motorcycle, and Wufei had his corvette. The girls had come in Haruka's mustang convertible, Makoto's Ram, and Rei's Porche.

They raced home and Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna won. Heero and Minako got there Second. The next one in was Makoto and Hotaru. Then came Rei and Quatre. Trowa and Wufei came after them, and Duo and Ami came in last. Everyone entered the house smiling and laughing . . . Well, Wufei was actually looking passive, Trowa's eye was sparkling, and Heero looked the same as always.

"Barbecue or something else?" Makoto asked.

"Barbecue," The rest chorused.

"Alright, the barbecue pit is by the pool, everyone out," Makoto called. They all went out and sat by the pool. The girls had a changing room by the pool and in it was about fifteen swim trunks, and the same amount of bathing suits. The girls all changed and sat around the pool. 

Ami was in a powder blue one piece that only had a string that tied around her neck to keep it up. Michiru was in a white two piece with a triangle top and string bikini bottoms. Rei had on a sporty red top with black piping and a matching bikini bottom. Hotaru wore a black one piece that was extremely simple in design. Haruka wore a pair of boy shorts and a sporty top in a dark blue color. Minako was wearing an orange string bikini. Makoto had on a dark hunter green two piece that had regular bikini bottoms and a kerchief top. Setsuna had a simple maroon bikini. All of the boys were wearing regular swim trunks. Duo's was black, Wufei's red, Heero's dark blue, Quatre's soft yellow, and Trowa's dark brown. 

Makoto carried out a large platter with all sorts of things on it. She started to toss them on the large barbecue and smiled. She looked adorable standing there in her bathing suit, black flip-flops, and an apron that said 'Kiss the Cook,'. 

"I propose a race," Haruka stated two minutes later. Ami and Michiru grinned at each other.

"Between who, and doing what?" Duo asked.

"Ami and Michiru," Hotaru said.

"Eight laps back and forth the long way," Setsuna added.

"They can only use over hand strokes and the first one done wins," Finished Minako.

"Why not?" Ami asked with a grin. Michiru nodded and smiled.

"Bets?" Rei asked. She had a pen and paper out and Haruka was already betting on Michiru. The boys looked at each other.

"Five to one on Ami," Shouted Makoto.

"How much are you betting?" Duo asked.

"It doesn't really matter," Minako said with a smile. She to bet on Ami. The boys shrugged and placed bets. Ten minutes later everyone was done.

"This had better be good onna," Wufei commented.

"The name is Ami, not Onna," Ami said immediately. She grinned as she and Michiru squatted down into position.

"GO," Shouted Haruka. The girls both shot into the water like bullets and were racing neck and neck to the other side. The sped through the water like greased lightening through a cloud. 30 seconds later Michiru and Ami tied with each other. Everyone smiled good-naturedly and no one lost or won any money. 

After that Michiru and Ami stayed in the pool and people started to join them. Twenty minutes after that Makoto rang a bell by the barbecue.

"Brunch is ready," She announced.

"More like n early dinner," Ami said with a smile.

"Whatever, so long as it's food!" Duo said, jumping out of the pool and racing over to the picnic tables. Makoto set everything on platters and put them out. Everyone ate. When people were done, they talked. At ten o'clock, everyone decided to call it a night and the boys went home.

  



	3. School and Stalkers

  


~*~*~*~*

School and Stalkers

~*~*~*~*

"GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT," Rei screamed at Minako. The bubbly blonde turned over and buried her head under her pillow. It was the seventh time the fiery brunette had gone into the room to wake her up. It was there first day of school. Rei through her hands in the air and walked out of the room and right into Haruka.

"Need some help?" Haruka asked.

"I'm going to throttle her," Rei fumed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Haruka said with a grin. She walked into the room with the orange painted door and the bright yellow walls. There was a shriek and Rei sighed happily before walking to her own room.

"What was that for?" asked a now soaking wet Minako. Haruka had turned on her shower to cold, picked up the blonde, and tossed her in. 

"It was either that or I let Rei use her imagination," haruka said with a shrug.

"I love you Haruka, and I am so glad that you wouldn't let her do that to my person," Minako told her, jumping up and glomped the other girl.

"Minako! I was all dressed for school," Haruka complained. She was now soaked in the front. She was wearing the boys' uniform and the white shirt was see through thanks to the water.

"My pleasure," Minako said with a grin. She reached over and flipped off the shower as Haruka left to go to her own room and change. Minako ended up being the last person into the breakfast room to eat anyway. She sat down on the orange pleather and chrome seat that she had chosen when they bought the house, and started to eat. Everyone finished their waffles around the same time and they wandered out to the cars.

"How many should we take today?" Minako asked with a yawn.

"I was thinking we could put on a united front and all go in the Limo," Michiru said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me," Setsuna agreed. Everyone piled into a plain black stretch limo and started fighting over the radio and tv.

"It's off now," The driver informed them all. The girls had countless servants that they didn't know, and then a few that seemed to be permanent residents. Greg the driver, Kim the housekeeper, Wade the head gardener, Joanne the cook . . . when Makoto let her, and Ian the butler. 

"Sorry Greg," the girls chorused immediately.

"Yeah, yeah," he said with a laugh. He dropped them off in front of the school and all eight if the girls piled out. 

"Yay, we're all equally tacky with everyone in the school," Rei said in a falsely giddy voice. 

"I think I look pretty good personally," Haruka said with a grin.

"That's because you're the only one allowed to wear the boys uniform," Makoto told her with a glare.

"She does look dashing though," Michiru said with a giggle.

"Stop complaining and go inside. It's our first day back and just be happy that she didn't decide that we should be living at the school because we have no one proper to chaperone us," Setsuna told them.

"An up point that even I could not find," Ami noted drily.

"Well we should go get our schedules, and then go to class," Hotaru said with a sigh. The started to walk when they heard their names called. They turned and shuddered. It was Relena and a few of the 'friends' she liked to introduce them to.

"Hello Relena," Ami said with a soft smile.

"Hello girls. You all remember Troy, John, Kevin, Brad, and Frank," She said with a smile. All five of the boys were tall, broad shouldered, blonde haired, blue eyed, and boring.

"Of course," Michiru said with mock enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you think of us fondly, we had almost thought you were trying to avoid us at the end of last year," Troy said with a smile.

"I wonder where you could have gotten that idea from," Ami said with barely hidden sarcasm. 

"Well, I need to talk to Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru, so why don't you all entertain each other," Relena grabbed arms and moved off with the other three girls. 

"I hope we can sit next to each other during our classes together," Brad told Hotaru with a smile. She gave him a deadpan look.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have classes together," Hotaru answered.

"What?" He asked in surprise. The other girls looked ready to laugh.

"You're a year older than I am," She reminded him.

"oh, yes, there is that," He said a little sadly. Everyone talked for a few moments more.

"Would you like to go out with me on Friday Makoto," Kevin asked.

"I'm busy Friday," She said immediately.

"What about Saturday night?" He asked.

"I'm busy Saturday," She told him.

"I thought you said that you had to sit home bored on Saturday," Duo's voice came from nearby. He and the other boys had just come by.

"That wasn't me," Makoto said quickly.

"Then who was it?" He asked. She glared at him, not letting Kevin see.

"I forgot, it was me," She smiled at Kevin, "Saturday night it is then,"

"I'll pick you up at seven," He told her. He and the others moved off.

"Duo," Makoto said with a sweet smile. She walked up to him and planted her fist in his face.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Hello?? Earth to Duo! When do I turn down dates? I was trying to turn down this one for a _reason_," She yelled.

"Oh, oops," He laughed.

"The rest of them managed to get those guys off their backs by having actual appointments, but thanks to you, I have a date with one of the most boring, obnoxious, self-centered, assholes at the school. The only other one that is at _his_ particular level of egotism, is YOU," Makoto turned and stomped off to the school.

"I think she's a bit upset," Duo said with a nod.

"Why didn't you just tell them to go away?" Quatre asked.

"Relena told us to keep the company," Ami said with a sigh.

"A poor excuse onna," Wufei told her.

"My name is Ami, not Onna, and we don't feel like having to go through more unnecessary things because she gets annoyed," Ami informed him.

"More?" Duo asked, "What did she do first?" 

"She wouldn't let us change the uniforms, we are required to be at every school function, We have to help her on her homework, do I really have to say anything more?" Hotaru asked.

"Nope, that explains quite a bit," Duo said making a face. 

"We're having a pool party at our place on Sunday, you want to come?" Minako asked.

"Sure," Heero said with a shrug.

"Who all is going to be there?" Quatre asked.

"You guys and us," Setsuna said with a smile.

"Some pool party," Duo muttered.

"Oh shut up," Rei told him.

"I'm just saying that it's not much of a party with only us," Duo told her.

"Us includes Rei and Minako's managers, Setsuna's organizer, two or three co-workers, two of Haruka's grease monkeys and her eye in the sky, Michiru's back-up pianist, three of Makoto's restaurant managers, and the lead doctors of Ami's hospitals," Hotaru told them.

"It constitutes as a party," Quatre said with a nod.

"16 people not counting you five or us girls," Ami told them.

"Leave it to Ami to figure out the numbers," Minako said with a laugh.

"Class time," Haruka groaned as the bell rang. They scattered in different directions for their first day back at school.

  


The girls caught the Limo after school and laughed on the way home.

"I can't believe I have a date with that ass this weekend," Makoto complained.

"Do you know where you're going?" Ami asked.

"No clue, he said it will be fun though," Makoto said with a shrug.

"Does that mean he's only dropping you off?" Haruka asked innocently.

"Cute Ruka," Michiru commented.

"I thought so," Hotaru said with a shrug.

"I know what will get your mind off that," Setsuna told them.

"What?" They all asked.

"A mission," She told them.

"Fun, who gets to go?" Ami asked.

"Makoto, Hotaru, and Minako," She answered.

"No fair, Makoto got to go last time," Haruka complained.

"Makoto's the one with the date," Setsuna said with a shrug.

"That and you and I are partners. Stop complaining," Michiru commanded.

"I love when you get aggressive," Haruka said with a devilish smile.

"Later dear," Michiru said with a wink. Haruka grinned broadly.

"What do we do?" Makoto asked.

"You'll find that out at home. I don't like talking in the car," Setsuna told them. They parked outside the mansion two minutes later and everyone got out. The girls walked to the basement stairs and descended. They walked to the back of the basement and up to two dark gray metal boxes. One was the breaker, the other had a hand pad, a number pad, and a little screen. The screen said hello and Setsuna typed in a code. She then placed her hand on the hand pad and it was scanned. She typed in another code and a little square by the door opened while a pair of what looked like binoculars came out. Setsuna looked through them and a retina scan took place. She typed in another number and all of the girls entered a room. 

The room wasn't very large. In fact, it was only about eight by ten. The door closed behind them and a door on the other side opened. They walked through it. This room was huge. It ran half the length and all the width of their mansion. There were cubicles all down one wall. Against another wall as a large flat screen that could easily twice the size of the first rooms floor. Eight desks were in a half circle in front of it, each with three computers of it's own. Setsuna walked over to one of the desks and flipped on the computers. Each of the other girls followed her example. The desks were placed in planetary order and each showed the owner. 

Minako's was covered in magazines and it was a mess. Makoto's was in pristine order and had a flower pot on one corner. Ami's had physics books on it and was clean and neat. Rei had a note pad with scribbles and things of that sort. Setsuna's had a drawing pad and a pencil holder. Haruka's had a picture of her car with Michiru sitting on the hood and a couple of car magazines. Michiru had a picture o everyone on her desk and a music box. Hotaru had a pretty lamp and nothing else on hers.

Setsuna typed quickly and then typed a command and the big screen came on. She typed in some more and the picture of a building popped up as well as a picture of three men.

"These are the three men in charge of an under age porn ring. They've been buying little children, both boys and girls, off the streets from parents who can no longer afford to take care of them and don't want to give their kids to orphanages and group homes," Setsuna looked at all of them.

"I thought we were living in an age when things like that had stopped," Michiru said angrily.

"Unfortunately there are people like that everywhere," Ami said with a frown.

"Which is why we are bringing this one down," Setsuna said with a glare at the screen in front of her. "This will end up being more than one mission. It will take quite a while. They have multiple holding houses on multiple colonies. Each man lives on a different colony. They are backed by many companies and people. Some don't even realize what it is that they are backing. Makoto, Hotaru, and Minako get to go first. This is the building they use when they meet together. None of them live on this colony, all of them lease a level of this building for their own companies, and they rent out a conference room on the top floor every six months. Their next meeting is in two weeks time. I want you three to scout out that entire building tonight. I want bugs in every room that they have someone working in. You know what else to do. Ami will be your eye in the sky, Haruka plays back-up. No blowing anything up. We don't want them knowing that we made a midnight visit," Setsuna told them.

"Sounds good to me. When do we go?" Makoto asked.

"I don't want you to leave until 10. We don't need anyone but the late workers in the way," Setsuna answered.

"Transport?" Hotaru asked.

"Take what you want, but run it through Haruka," Setsuna told her.

"All getaway vehicles are fully serviceable at this time, except bike number 17," Haruka answered with a grin. They all used motorcycles to get in and out of places. There were twenty in all. Ten were painted black and silver, ten were painted Silver and green. 

"Good, I'm going to take a bubble bath and relax. I will be down for dinner at half past six," Minako announced. She left the room. 

"Sounds like a plan. Everyone back down here at nine," Setsuna stood up and walked upstairs. 

Ate nine o'clock all five girls were dressed in their outfits. All of them had on cat-suits. Makoto was in her usual uniform of Grass green and brown piping with her 1 inch heels. Hotaru was in a dark purple suit with light lilac piping and knee high purple boots that looked a lot like those she had when a scout. Minako was in an orange outfit with yellow piping and orange boots with four inch chunky heels. Haruka, who was to be their back-up, was in dark blue with sandy colored piping. Haruka was to stay with Ami in the lab and watch. If it looked like the girls were going to run into trouble she took off. Ami was in her uniform as well. If Haruka needed extra hands Ami took care of that as well. Makoto, Minako, and Hotaru walked to the other end of the room and into a small garage. They each grabbed a bike and hopped on. They knew where they were going and sped off. They reached the office building at 11 and hid their bikes. 

"All clear, the janitors are the only people in the building right now," Ami's voice told them.

"This would be a good thing Frost," Minako agreed, switching to code names. She pulled a small pouch out of her hip pocket and kneeled. Hotaru and Makoto kept watch.

"In," Minako told them. She held the open door and waited for the other two to go in before she herself entered. They jogged up several flights before making their first stop and putting bugs up. They were finished two hours later and left out the same door, Hotaru locking it behind her. They climbed onto the bikes and took off for the sidewalk. 

"Nothing like an easy night," Haruka commented through the com.

"No kidding, but it's boring as all hell," Makoto answered.

"You're only saying that 'cause you weren't allowed to blow anything up tonight," Ami told her with a laugh.

"I have to agree with Makoto though," Hotaru told them.

"Big surprise there. You're as into blowing things up as Rei, Haruka, and Makoto," Minako told them.

"What's the matter with excitement?" Haruka asked.

"Other than the fact that it leaves you in the open?" Ami asked.

"Fine, whatever," Makoto told her. They came to the opening and Minako opened it. They went underneath the sidewalk and sped down the long tunnel.

"Lovely," Ami said with a smile as the three stopped their bikes in unison and swung off. They all pulled their helmets off.

"Of course," Minako said, flipping her hair.

"Everyone in and go to bed, we've got school," Ami announced. Everyone groaned but did as she asked.

  


~*~*~*~

Damia - "Can you tell that I was getting writers block? If you have idea's please let me know. I need as many as possible. I've got lot's of ideas for it, but I'm not quite sure how to put them together and I'd like reviewer feedback. 

  


Solatina - "Or just tell her that she's a horrible writer with no possible future and no hope for reform," 

  


Wren - "Solatina, you need to be nice. I can't believe you. Damia is our author, as her muse you need to give her support and idea's not block her, which is obviously the reason she's got writers block,"

  


Damia - "HELP!!"

  


~*~*~*~


	4. The 'Date'

  


Damia - "Yeah, thanks for all the help and idea's,"

  


Solatina - "It was overwhelming,"

  


Wren - "Huh? What do you mean? No one gave us any idea's,"

  


Damia - "Yeah, it's known as sarcasm,"

  


Solatina - "Twit,"

  


Wren - "Let's move on to the story," 

  


Damia - "You people are lucky those two were working over time,"

  


~*~*~*

The 'Date'

~*~*~*

  


"This is NOT how I wanted to spend my saturday night," Makoto growled, rifling through her closet for an outfit. 

"Quit whining. You can always ditch him, or pretend to be sick," Minako told her. The blonde girl was perched on Makoto's bed filing her nails. She was going to a photo shoot in twenty minutes. 

"At least we're going to _The Rave_," Makoto commented. Those two were the only ones left in the overly large home. 

"I love that club. Be careful though, I've had to knock a few heads together for trying to slip stuff in my drinks," Minako told her.

"Minako, this is me, I'll be knocking heads together for _looking _at me wrong," Makoto told her friend with a laugh.

"Even so, don't drink out of anything that you haven't poured yourself. If it's been out of your site at all, get a fresh drink," Minako told her friend. Makoto might be one of the 'mature' senshi, but she was still pretty naïve when it came ot guys. Makoto didn't get out much. She and Ami both for that matter.

(**Damia **- "Those rules apply to anyone going to a club, follow them and you'll be fine,")

"Will you stop mothering me and help me find an outfit?" Makoto asked in exasperation. 

"Fine," Minako stood up and walked over to Makoto's closet. She pulled out a pair of dark brown leather pants that had black lace lightning bolt cut outs on the back pockets and a larger one on the front of her left thigh. She tossed an shiny emerald green kerchief shirt that she had bought Makoto for christmas last year and the tall brunette had yet to wear. She handed the girl a pair of brown leather lace up high heeled sandals, a black leather belt with a simple buckle, and then walked over to the jewelry box and pulled out two arm cuffs. One was a silver dragon that coiled multiple times around her upper arm, and the other was ten interlocking silver lightning bolts. A black choker with a silver jupiter sign on it ended the ensemble.

"Whoa, I knew I should have asked for your help earlier," Makoto told the other girl after she was dressed and looking in her full length mirror.

"Then you should have, I have to go now, try not to kill Kevin when he comes to pick you up for the date. Try to have a little fun, ok?" Minako told her, leaving the room. 

"I'll try, but I might have to beat him upside the head with a large metal object," Makoto told her. All she got back in response was a laugh. Makoto grabbed a brown leather biker coat from her closet and walked down the stairs to wait by the front door for Kevin. He was supposed to come in about ten minutes. The doorbell rang a few minutes later as she was sitting on the stairs, humming. She walked over and opened the door.

"Hello," She greeted him.

"Wow, you look great," Kevin told her, almost drooling. She smiled tightly and walked out the door. She locked the door and attached her key to her belt. He opened the car door for her and they were off. They smiled to the bouncer and walked inside, where their ears were assaulted by loud techno music. 

"Wanna dance?" Kevin asked loudly.

"Sure," Makoto yelled back. They moved out to the dance floor and started to move. He started moving back and forth, then she started moving with him. She slapped his hands as they started wandering. Half an hour later, they were still dancing and Makoto was getting annoyed with the constant roving of his hands. She stopped moving.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I need something to drink," She told him.

"I'll go get us some," He told her. She nodded and pointed to a couple tables so he'd know where she was. She sat down, glad to be away from Kevin if only for a few moments. She sat in a chair, took off her coat, and looked around. There were a lot of people sitting down or standing against the walls making out. She rolled her eyes and pasted on a fake smile as Kevin came back with two glasses. She took one and downed it. A large man came over and leaned on the table.

"Mind if I dance with your girl?" He asked Kevin menacingly. Kevin shook his head quickly, motioning for Makoto to go with the tall boy. Makoto shrugged and stood up to go with him. He pulled her in the middle of the throng of dancers and started to grind. Makoto for some reason felt a little giddy. She didn't mind at all. She started to grind with him. One of his arms snaked in to circle her waist on put her back to his chest. In response one of her arms reached up and around his neck. He grinned and they kept moving. The song ended and she moved away from him. He frowned lightly and she shook her head no. She grabbed a guy behind her. She shoved the new guys date over to the guy she had just left and wrapped her arms around the new ones neck. He looked slightly surprised, but didn't fight it. Her green eyes flashed with unknown feelings and she pressed her hips into his. She moved lightly against him, and then more forcefully, going back and forth until the song ended and she wandered over to the tables again. Kevin was just coming back to the table after dancing with another girl.

"Drinks?" He asked. She nodded. He walked off and came back with two pitchers. He handed her one and she poured a glass. She managed to finish the pitcher within two songs and moved onto the dance floor, not waiting for Kevin. She walked into the crowd and danced with random people, both boy and girl. She and another girl sandwiched some guy and were grinding against both his sides. Two hours later she was extremely giddy and not sensing things properly at all. She had just finished dancing with some guy when Kevin found her.

"Come on, I think it's time we get out of here," he told her, looking her up and down while licking his lips.

"Nope, I'm gonna dance some more," She told him. He grabbed her arm and she glared at him, to out of sorts to do anything about it.

"I said let's go," He told her again, a little more forcefully.

"I said no," She yelled back. Some random guy came over and glared at Kevin.

"I think the lady said no," He told Kevin.

"I'm her date," Kevin announced.

"It's not like I wanted to come with you anyway, I'd rather go home with this fine specimen," Makoto said, turning and looking the new comer up and down. He smirked and nodded.

"Makoto, no you don't," Kevin was starting to get worried. Relena's plan wasn't working out like she said it would.

"Yes, I DO," She yelled. She wrapped her arms around the new guys neck and stood on her tip toes to plant a kiss on his lips. She pulled back a moment later and grinned at Kevin. "Go away, I'm leaving with him," She giggled up at the new guy.

"Makoto," Kevin started.

"Beat it," the other guy said menacingly. Kevin left.

"What's your name?" Makoto asked him.

"Skull," He told her.

"Why Skull?" Makoto demanded childishly. He grinned and shook his head.

"You are seriously wasted kid," He told her.

"No I'm not," Makoto laughed. They moved onto the floor and started to move. Skull pulled her back against him and started to grind. He moved his hands to her hips and she moved hers behind his neck. Her back against his front and his hands free to roam where they wanted. They continued that way for a while. At a little after midnight he pulled her over to a secluded corner. He put his hands around her waist and lifted her up to meet his mouth. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she was pressed against the wall. He started to move against her and she moaned into his mouth. Ten minutes more of the same treatment had her gasping for something she couldn't name. They walked over to the tables and grabbed her coat. She giggled and followed him out of the club.

"Bye," She giggled, waving at the bouncer as she left. The bouncer just shook his head while he watched them. He had seen her go in and wondered what a girl with innocent eyes like hers was doing with the sleaze she had gone with. Unfortunately she was leaving with someone worse. He could tell she wasn't in the right mind right then. He saw it every night, but he wasn't allowed to do anything about it. He shook his head as he watched her get in the car with the other boy.

  


~*~*~*

  


Makoto slowly opened her eyes. She ached all over, especially her head. She groaned and looked around. The walls were off white in color. Her bedroom walls were light green. She sat up quickly. Bad idea. She fell back with an even bigger groan. Ten minutes later she sat up a little bit slower. She looked around. Her clothes were all over the room, and she wasn't wearing anything except a sheet. She slowly stood up and stumbled over to one of the two doors in the room. It opened into a bathroom. Cracked sink, dingy toilet, crappy stand up shower. She groaned and half crawled back to the bed. Their was a phone beside it. She picked it up and dialed a number.

"Hello?" came a familiar voice.

"Ruka?" Makoto asked.

"Makoto? Where are you, it's almost time for the pool party," Haruka told her. 

"I don't know," Makoto groaned.

"You don't know? Switch to vid," Haruka demanded as Makoto heard a screech of tires. Makoto pressed the proper button and looked at the senshi of wind.

"I don't know where I am, and I can't remember anything about last night, and I don't feel good, and I hurt everywhere," Makoto complained, ready to cry. Haruka didn't like what she saw. Makoto was deathly pale and from what she could see, completely naked. 

"Can you walk?" Haruka demanded. 

"Not really," Makoto told her.

"Call this number in five minutes, I'll be home by then," Haruka hung up and took off. She was going over a hundred, down a 30 lane, but she wasn't about to slow down. She screeched into the driveway, barely managing to avoid hitting an early arrivals car, and hopped out before it was even done moving. She hit the ground running, not noticing the five figures running after her. 

"AMI GET MY PHONE HOOKED INTO THE TRACKER," Haruka yelled. Ami sprinted out of one room and into another, not bothering to question what this was about. Haruka came in about four seconds after her and all the other girls managed to get in within seconds of the two, followed by five boys. 

"What's going on?" Setsuna asked, not used to being out of the information loop.

"Someone needs to cancel the party, now," Haruka ordered. Michiru left to take care of that.

"Do you need help?" asked a voice behind them. Haruka turned and saw the pilots.

"We might," She told them. The phone rang. Haruka answered.

"Makoto?" She asked.

"Make sure you're covered and switch to vid," Haruka ordered. The vid was accessed and Makoto was sprawled across a pillow, looking at the phone, her hand hanging limply onto it. 

"Haruka I don't feel good," She sobbed quietly.

"It's alright, we'll be there soon. Ami's tracking you right now," Haruka told the girl. Makoto now had a sheen of sweat covering her and her eyes were dull.

"She's in the Wagon Wheel Motel, room 6b," Ami announced.

"What the fuck is she doing _there_?" Duo demanded.

"You know where it is?" Haruka asked sharply.

"Yeah," Duo nodded.

"Good, three cars, it's a race. At least one girl and boy in each car," Haruka told them, "Duo, you're with me," She grabbed his arm and pulled him out.

"Ami, Minako," Heero told them. Haruka called it a race. He wasn't about to let her win. Ami grabbed a kit and followed him.

"One of you three had better follow me out to my car," Rei told the remaining three boys as she and Hotaru raced to the garage. They jumped into the car with Trowa as a convertible and a jeep left dust trails. She slammed her foot on the gas of the hummer and took off after them. Following the speed limits, it would have taken at least two hours to get to the motel. They were over halfway there and it was only fifteen minutes later. They all pulled into the driveway at the same times and walked to building B. She tried the doorknob on room six and then kicked it in. Makoto was curled into a ball next to the phone. Haruka felt her heart break as she looked at the girl. Ami was by her side in a minute, checking vitals. She asked the boys to leave as she looked over her completely. The guys were let back in as Ami gave the now sleeping Makoto a shot.

"It looks like TD," She announced.

"Tear Drops?" Duo asked.

"Isn't that what she said?" Haruka asked.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Trowa asked.

"She hates hospitals and our home will work just as well," Rei told them.

"We'll be back," Minako announced with a deadly look in her eyes. She and Hotaru left the room for a moment.

"One of you grab her clothes, Duo, grab her," Haruka ordered. Duo made sure the sheet was all the way around her before picking her up. He laid her in the front passenger seat and made it go back. Ami got in the back of the car and Haruka took off.

"Looks like I'm with you now," Duo told Heero.

"The room was registered to 'Lima Bean' last night. The prick can't even use his real name," Minako swore as she walked back over to them.

"Let's go," Heero said. The boys got in with Heero and the girls with Rei. They took off for the house. 

  


~*~*~*~*

Damia - "Now, before complaining that it's to short a chapter for so long a time, let me remind you that I asked for idea's,"

  


Wren - "and you didn't give any,"

  


Solatina - "So if you have any, send them our way,"

  



	5. retribution sucks for them

XXX

Retribution Sucks For Them

XXX

"I gave her a minor sedative and a morning after pill, at least she wont need to deal with the problems of pregnancy," Ami told everyone after she came back into the living room. She had been in the sick room of their mansion with Michiru to help her. She had tested Makoto for DNA and cleaned her up.

"Will she be alright?" Minako asked worriedly.

"I'm testing for disease, thankfully there's a cure for everything now. Could you imagine AIDS 60 years ago when there still wasn't a cure?" Ami asked them all.

"Let's not think about that," Minako said, looking slightly green.

"Instead let's focus on what we know. This guy she came with, bald, drove a motorcycle, tall, well built, lots of muscles. Dark eyes, tattoo of a skull on the back of his head," Rei said.

"I think we're going to hit the club tonight," Minako said with a cold look in her eyes.

"Not alone, not with what happened to Makoto," Duo said immediately. Duo knew that side of life. He grew up in a nasty neighborhood, he knew what could happen.

"Don't worry, I'll go with her," Hotaru said, a grin on her face.

"This isn't a game Hotaru," Trowa started.

"I know that," She interrupted him coldly, "We don't need big macho men to come with us. It would only hinder. Anyway, you'll be able to say truthfully that you don't know anything if something happens," Hotaru said with a slight shrug.

"If something happens?" Quatre asked slowly.

"Alright, _when_ something happens. You don't touch one of us without feeling the consequences," Hotaru answered.

"She has a point. You guys might want to go home. We'll call you tomorrow," Setsuna told them. After ten more minutes of arguing the boys finally left.

"I'll stay with Makoto. My laptops up here so I'll be fine. You guys should get below, I'll send you DNA and anything else I find," Ami told them all. The didn't even bother to voice their agreement as they took off down the stairs.

"Haruka, look for that skull tattoo. Michiru, run the DNA. Minako and Rei see if you can get into the security file's from the club for last night, Hotaru, see what you can find on Kevin. I wouldn't put it past him to have slipped her the drugs," Setsuna ordered them all. They all got to work on their specific duties.

"Marvin 'Skull' Germaine, 37," Michiru announced. A picture was up on the main screen.

"No current place of residence, he's got a record for petty crimes, mugging people, stealing car parts. He's low time," Minako remarked.

"Drugging girls doesn't fit his MO. No harassment, no rape, no molesting, nothing that would point to this," Rei added.

"Kevin's squeaky clean. Not so much as a detention in school. Pathetic really," Hotaru added.

"Watch this though," Minako announced. Skull's picture was replaced with a video. Minako clicked a few buttons and the picture tightened on Kevin picking up drinks from the bar. It then followed him and they saw him slip something from his pocket into one of the pitchers.

"I think it's time we go for a little drive," Rei said with a steel grin on her face.

"You and Haruka go pick up Kevin. Hotaru and Minako, go see if Skull's there tonight. If he's not start questioning people and see what you can find," Setsuna ordered, still typing.

"And what are you doing oh Guru," Michiru asked as the other four left.

"I'm searching black market dealing of TD, I want to know who's selling around here, and who they're selling to," Setsuna said grimly.

"My vote is Relena. She's the spiteful type, I wouldn't put it past her," Michiru said, starting to type on her computer.

"What are you doing?" Setsuna asked, not stopping what she was doing.

"I'm compiling Relena's schedule for you. We can cross reference your dealer paths with Relena's. She's anal enough to have the routes she travels going to these places," Michiru told her.

"Sounds like her," Setsuna agreed.

XXX

Heero decided that he and Duo were best suited for the job of going to the club and seeing what they could find out about this skull tattoo guy. So they were getting dressed and hoping that the girls weren't really planning to go to that club, though they knew those hopes were very likely false.

"I think it would be best if I drove," Duo told Heero, popping his head into the boys room.

"No," Heero answered immediately.

"I'm serious Heero, I'm going to drive," Duo told him.

"Why?" He asked monotonously.

"Because I'm not going to let you drive my jeep and I'm not riding on your bike. We should go together, because people will be more likely to talk to us if we have each others backs. Drive the fear home. Uncertainty and a dangerous glint in the eye are going to be our best friends tonight. Trust me on this, you might know how political burly boys work, but I know the gritty gang members and average bad asses," Duo told him.

"Fine," Heero said with a shrug. Turning and looking at the braided boy. Duo was wearing baggy black jeans with a black belt and a black wife beater with his silver cross. Heero wore loose blue jeans, his regular green tank top and a jean jacket with brown shoes. He had a gun tucked in the back of his waistband just in case.

"Shall we?" Duo asked, gesturing in front of him. Heero grunted and grabbed another gun, tucking it into the built in holster of his jean jacket.

"Hn," He 'said' leaving the room.

"Well that bodes well," Duo commented sardonically, following Heero.

XXX

Minako screeched to a stop, slamming her foot on the break of her champagne colored vintage convertible Mercedes XL 500 2005. She tossed her door open, stepping out of the car, all eyes on her and Hotaru. Minako's hair, was up in a ponytail, the tail braided into three braids. Her orange skirt rode low on her hips, fell in loose drapes to halfway down her thighs. On her feet were 3 inch spike heels that crossed over the toe and wrapped around the ankle. Her cream shirt was a cowl necked spaghetti top that scooped deeply in the front and deeper in the back, the hem falling a few inches above her navel. A gold belly chain circled her tanned stomach, a thick gold collar circled the base of her neck.

Hotaru's hair was done up in a spiky bun, keeping it out of her face. She had a black collar that reached high up her neck and had pieces hanging in an intricate pattern that fell to her collar bones. She wore a strapless black velvet corset top with dark purple accents and low riding black leather flared pants that laced all the way from waistband to hem, where you could see black strappy sandals on her feet. She wore black leather wrist guards and heavy black eye liner.

"I think we got some attention," Minako said in a satisfied tone.

"Of course," Hotaru said flatly, walking toward the entrance.

"Hey Minako, hey Hotaru," The large bounce from the night before greeted the two. He liked the two, they were spunky, they had attitude, and they could take care of themselves. He was still a little worried about the girl from the night before.

"Hi Clyde, we have some questions for you," Hotaru told him. He raise an eyebrow. As sweet as those two looked, he knew they were into dangerous shit that he didn't want to know about.

"Like what?" He asked warily.

"A friend of ours came here last night, first time. It was on a date so we weren't welcome to take care of her," Minako told him with a tight smile.

"What did she look like?" He asked.

"Brown hair, long and curly, big green eyes, a few inches taller than me," Hotaru told him.

"Brown leather pants, green kerchief shirt," Minako added.

"Yeah, came with a sleaze, left with Skull. If I'd known she was a friend of yours I'd have stopped him," Clyde told them, shaking his head.

"Is this, ... Skull ... here tonight?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, he showed up about ten minutes ago. It's a little wild tonight so it might take you a while to find him," Clyde told them.

"We _will _find him though," Hotaru told him, entering the club.

XXX

"That's Minako's car," Heero told Duo as they pulled into the parking lot.

"I'm not gonna ask how you know that," Duo said, shaking his head.

"She drives it to school," Heero growled as they stepped out and walked up to the door.

"Cover," A girl with short spiky blonde hair said with a grin. Duo handed her a twenty for the both of them and winked. Clyde watched the two with interest. They weren't regulars, and both of them seemed a little off somehow.

"So how do we find and keep an eye on them while trying to find this Skull dude?" Duo asked a moment later as he looked at the crowded dance floor; people gyrating, music pounding, the air thick with lights and smoke and sweat.

"You dance, try and find anyone of them, I sit and keep an eye out," Heero said with a shrug. The two of them didn't know that the girls were dancing together, trying to get attention. They didn't have to try very hard. Most eyes were on them as they moved together, the goddess of love and the goddess of death.

"Guy behind you, looks like the one we want," Hotaru said as she and Minako danced seductively. Minako twisted around to shimmy down, rubbing her way back up.

"Yeah that's him," She said as she stood fully.

"Sandwich?" Hotaru asked. Minako simply stepped forward to the tall muscular man that was wearing black jeans and a black leather vest that showed a large tattoo of a wolf howling in front of a full moon. Hotaru moved behind him to double check for the tattoo and the two continued their grinding for a while. Minako and Hotaru both took a hand and led him to the tables.

"What's going on ladies," He asked the two as he sat down at a table. Minako promptly sat on his lap, Hotaru sitting on the table beside him.

"What are you doing later tonight?" Hotaru asked promptly.

"Are you offering yourself?" Skull asked, glancing at Minako quickly. Hotaru stepped away from the table and kissed him hard, shoving her tongue into his mouth, the two battling for a moment. Then she leaned back a little. Minako kissed the other girl on her breast, where the corset shoved it up a little. Hotaru the kissed her on the top of the head.

"We're a package deal," Hotaru said with a wicked grin.

"Think you can handle it?" Minako asked sweetly. Neither of the girls noticed Heero staring at them in shock, well shock for him. To most he looked passive.

"I can handle anything you've got sunshine," Skull told her, pushing a hand up her thigh under her skirt.

"We'll see," Minako said with a shrug. Hotaru took on of his hands and tugged him up.

"Follow me," She told him with a grin. Minako sashayed ahead of the two.

"By Clyde," Hotaru told the bouncer as she walked away with Skull in tow.

"It would be best not to comment on anything you might see us do," Minako said with a wink, walking across the street behind the two. Heero and Duo came out moments later and looked for a moment before spotting them. Hotaru was leaning against the car making out with Skull.

"Are you two cops?" Clyde asked the two, figuring that would explain the two, though they looked rather young.

"No," Duo said, Heero was about to step forward, as if to go 'save' the girls, when Clyde put a hand on his arm.

"I wouldn't," Clyde told the boy, shaking his head. Duo glared at him.

"You with Skull?" He asked in a menacing tone. Clyde chuckled.

"Not a chance, but those two said don't notice what they're gonna do, so I'm gonna make sure they don't get no trouble," Clyde told them. He laughed a moment later as Hotaru kneed the big man in the groin.

"What the fuck," He groaned, falling back a step.

"More like who," Hotaru told him.

"The cute brunette last night happens to be a friend of ours," Minako told him in a cold voice.

"So you figure you'd beat me up?" He said with a laugh.

"As an entree," Minako said, cracking her neck.

"You two bitches don't know what you got coming now," He told them, grabbing Hotaru by that arm. Minako stepped forward and kicked him at the base of the spine as he pulled back as if to give Hotaru a right hook. He let go of Hotaru and she fell to the ground. He kicked her hard in the side and she swore at him, quickly pulling at the knee's as Minako did a quick roundhouse to the head, causing him to fall onto his back. Minako then decided that Hotaru had it under control and went to go line her trunk with plastic so that blood wouldn't stain the inside.

Hotaru dug a knee into his gut and kept it there as she slammed her fist into his face a few times. She paused for a moment, giving him time get his hands up so that he could wrap one of his large hands around her neck. He used his other hand to punch her in the eye. They traded a few hits and then she drove her knee harder into his stomach and used her own fist to punch him in the neck which loosened his grip. She blocked his oncoming fist with one arm and used her other hand to hit the pressure points on his hand and force him to let go before she passed out, she was already seeing dark spots in her vision. She somersaulted away from him and stood shakily.

"You alright?" Minako called as she paused in her lining.

"I'm fine," Hotaru snarled, kicking at the tall mans left knee. She grinned as he staggered and jump kicked his chest, making him fall again. This time, instead of pummeling his face, she kicked him in the groin. As curled into a ball to protect himself, she drew back and kicked him in the temple, making him groan and close his eyes in pain. She knelt down, grabbed a fistful of hair and drew back her fist, slamming it into his face and knocking him out.

"Feel better?" Minako asked drily as she finished her own job. She walked over and squatted at the mans feet.

"Give me a sec," Hotaru said breathing hard. She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead and felt a cut on her left temple. Her hand came away bloody.

"You're bleeding," Minako noted with a barely suppressed grin.

"Well that's gonna make Ruka upset," Hotaru noted with a wide grin of her own. She grabbed skull under the armpits and Minako grabbed his knees, they waddled over to the car, shoving him into the trunk, pushing and bending him. They slammed the trunk shut and Hotaru leaned against the car, holding her side.

"What happened to your side?" He kicked me, might have broken a rib or two, he packs a wallop," Hotaru said, moving around the car to get into the passenger side.

"Staunch the flow," Minako told her, tossing a towel into her lap as she got into the drivers side.

"Sorry, didn't expect to bleed," Hotaru said with a shrug. She held it against the left side of her face, where she had a couple of cuts.

"No problem. I don't mind if it's your blood. Him in the trunk, he'll contaminate it with my luck," Minako groused.

"Let's just bring him to the rest of the group," Hotaru said with a grin.

XXX

Damia - "You all thought I was gonna make it Makoto, didn't you?o.O How many of you are shocked that I'm updating?"

Solatina - "How many of you are in pain over her writing?"

Wren - "Can't we get along,"

Solatina - "Go jump in a tank with a shark,"

Damia - "I hope I get lots of reviews!"

Solatina - "Tiger sharks, man eaters,"

Wren - "Soren would save me,"

Solatina - "He'd die too,"

Damia - "Hey, let's not bring my brothers into this,"

Solatina - "And you'd never get laid again,"

Damia - "YOU ARE TO NEVER TALK ABOUT MY BROTHERS' SEX LIVES"

Wren - "Soren wouldn't die, he's perfect,"

Solatina - "Oh man, I'm gonna be sick, nothing's getting her down,"

Wren - "Everyone review"


End file.
